


Fixing

by Treegona



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for TAZ Balance Arc, spoilers for suffering game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treegona/pseuds/Treegona
Summary: There’s a saying that goes ‘if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.’ Well some things have been broken and no-one else has bothered, so it’s down to Taako to right a few wrongs. Spoilers for the end of Balance and the Suffering Game in particular.





	Fixing

**Author's Note:**

> I went through the entire Balance arc in about half a week and I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Now I've gotta wait for the next arc but in the mean time I felt like there were a few things that didn't _really_ need fixing but I wanted to write this anyways. When the muse says go you don't argue. 
> 
> This went from one line and a concept to a finished product (by my standards) in about a day and my usual beta reader hasn't listened to TAZ yet so the ink on this literally hasn't dried yet. Any comments on grammar/spelling/pacing are much appreciated. (so are comments in general but eh)

After the day the world didn’t die, after the day of story and song, Taako starts working on self-betterment. He expands his repertoire, invents new cosmetic spells and -with Lup’s help- permanently transforms his face back to what it was before all the stress of 100 years of death. A few accuse him of vanity but Taako insists it’s generosity to restore this beautiful face to its natural glory.

Taako then starts training with Karey and Killian, who need to recalibrate after losing their third. It takes longer than anyone thought Taako would endure but eventually he’s agile enough to be an honorary member of the now-defunct team sweet flips. 

Taako extends his brand. He learns how to make foods that don’t just taste good but also _do_ good. He sends all his new recipes to Magnus, though the fighter-cum-dog trainer doesn’t understand why, exactly. 

Taako hires healers to research lib regrowth magic and, when they’ve figured out complex tissues, offers to help regrow Merle’s eye. 

For Merle’s memories, Magnus’ finger and lifespan nothing can be done -though for vastly different reasons. Taako does make inquiries into the other surviving Suffering Game contestants. The donations are covert when they can be, explicitly random when they can’t. Lord Artemis Sterling receives a formula in the mail, “for the wrinkles” the tag reads. Antonia receives an offer for the eye replacement surgery or one of the Hammer ‘n Tails service dogs. 

Taako doesn’t tell his friends what he’s doing, not if he can help it. Lup figures out he’s doing something anyways, though she doesn’t connect the dots as to _why_. Magnus frequently wonders why so many of the dog-vouchers Taako got “for dueling accident victims” end up with retired adventurers. Merle rejects the offer of a new eye but does end up having several of Taako’s healers join his guild. Barry tries to forget the bell ever left his hands and if the ever-observant Lucretia knows, she hasn’t told. 

Taako intentionally keeps this quest to himself, even after the work is done. He’s not doing this for praise or prestige, he’s doing this for _Taako_. He’s doing this to prove that he can, that those liches are well and truly gone from this plane and it’s really not anyone’s business but his own.


End file.
